Oblivion
by Fareway
Summary: Something happens to Hiccup that makes him temporarily lose his memories. As he tries to piece the puzzle back together, the other riders struggle to find out where their leader and friend is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Oblivion**

**Chapter 1, prologue/sneak peak**

* * *

The waves crashed onto the shore with graceful patterns of forward and back. The tan sand sprawled all over the beach took on a darker color as the water washed over its grain. Lying amongst the macro sediments was various sizes of rocks ranging from tall boulders, which could make themselves a cliff, to small pebbles. But another form was resting on the still sand, just shy of the water's edge as it swept up onto dry land. The unconscious figure was a Viking, a young boy from an island called Berk.

Hiccup's body was as still as it could be, his eyes shut with a little tension as if he was in pain. Another wave washed up, barely touching the souls of Hiccup's boots. A finger lying next to his face twitched and soon after his closed eyelids followed. A moan escaped from his closed lips as his body began to wake up and move.

Hiccup rolled himself over onto his back before leaning forward using his arms. Finally opening his eyes, he glanced out at the ocean before him with a glossy stare. Twisting his upper body around, he redirected his attention to the forest behind him. Everything felt foreign.

A hand made its way up to his right temple where a trickle of blood steadily slid down the side of his face. Hiccup's eyes shut tight as he groaned from the throbbing pain that erupted in his head.

_What happened? Where am I? Who… am I?_ He thought before his mind reeled back through some memories.

* * *

_"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she watched the avalanche hurtle closer and closer to Toothless and his struggling rider. The tail fin was frozen and would not open…_

_…_

_"You?! Stoick's little embarrassment?!" Alvin questioned, not believing for a second that this runt of a Viking could be the Dragon Conqueror…_

_…_

_"Hiccup," Gobber said flatly, trying to warn the boy to not take it any further as he wasn't going to listen._

_"But I—" Hiccup pushed, trying to make his point across that Gobber could use some help with the saddle project he assigned for him. Gobber needed a job, and it was in Hiccup's best intentions that he be good at it._

_"Hiccup…"_

_"But just—"_

_"Hicc—up." Gobber's voice was more stronger than his own at this moment and he stopped to listen…_

_…_

_"…And you call yourself the Dragon Conqueror." Tuffnut teased as he hung helplessly in the net he trapped himself with._

_"Uh, no I don't call myself that…" Hiccup corrected, looking up at Tuffnut as he himself stood next to the large Typhoomerang he hasn't seen in months._

_…_

_"Oh, and by the way, its not Dragon Conqueror, its Dragon Trainer." He said to Alvin and his men, looking at them with utmost confidence in himself and Toothless."_

* * *

Hiccup closed his eyes once the memories stopped, opening them again as soon after though. He remembered who he was, but the figures in his memories were unfamiliar to him. He knew he trained dragons and helped his people make peace with them, but he doesn't remember anything about his people or the dragons that he trained. He knew that Stoick the Vast is his father, but he has no memories of actually knowing the man. But the strangest thing was, he knew he had those memories, he just couldn't reach them.

Hiccup moaned again, louder this time, as the concept of it all made his head throb in pain more. He glanced down at himself and almost screamed once he saw his leg. But as soon as he began to question what happened, his memories filled in the gap.

The falling, the fire, the darkness, the pain he woke up to, and then the practice that he soon perfected as he got used to his prosthetic leg.

He clenched his head, the flooding within his mind getting to him more and more. Just thinking seemed to exhaust him and the excruciating head ache wasn't helping.

"What happened?" he said out loud, not caring that no one was around to hear it.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Writer's Note:**

**Obviously, this is the sneak peak for this story. I decided to use it for a prologue because I didn't want to include it in Double Trouble's next update because I don't know when that'll be… hopefully soon. But yeah, this is the feel of what the story is going to be about, hopefully different then what you all are used to when reading a 'Hiccup loses his memory' fanfic. I still need to iron out the plot and brainstorm more ideas, so this story might take a while to lift up off the ground.**

**Again, sneak peak, there's a reason I put it up there in the title lines.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope your enjoy my stories as that is one of my goals for writing—to entertain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Oblivion**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hiccup stumbled up the beach, the sand kicking out from beneath his feet as they clumsily carried his weight. His hands would periodically reach up and touch his head just as his eyes would occasionally close from the head ache pounding in his mind.

Soon enough, he reached the forest just beyond the sands. Walking over to a rock, he sat down, his body shivering a little from the ocean's water still trapped within his clothes. Hiccup looked up as the clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine down and off some warmth. But the rays of light were bothering his sensitive eyes and he bowed his head to relax it in his hands. A soft ring grew louder in his ears before receding away again and disappearing. Another moan slipped through his lips and Hiccup lifted his head back up to take in his surroundings.

His mind formed a blank and the attempt with de ja vu failed as everything around him still felt alien. He glanced around the beach, looking at the rocks and the sand before staring out at the ocean before him. He felt it in the back of his mind that he once knew what this place was and where he is, but everything seemed locked away and he didn't have the key to get it. He felt confused and seemed to question everything.

_My memory, all that I've forgotten… why does it seem so… selective? _He thought to himself.

* * *

Looking past the leaves, it stared at the boy as he sat on the rock with his back to danger. This was **their** home, their island. No dragon or Viking was to intrude. They did not like visitors, especially ones that kept coming back.

* * *

Hiccup sighed and gently tapped the cut on his temple. He pulled his finger away to see if there was any blood, but there wasn't as it had dried up and closed the wound.

_How did I hit my head?_ He questioned. Suddenly, a memory flashed to the fore front of his brain.

* * *

_Everything was cloudy, his vision began to blur and thinking straight was becoming quite an effort. The world around him was running in circles and all he could do was stare forward._

"_Hiccup, what are you doing?!" Astrid yelled with great concern…_

* * *

Hiccup shook his head as the memory faded away, opening his eyes again to see the beach still in front of him.

_Who was yelling at me? Her voice sounded familiar._ He inquired, but as hard as he tried, a name or face would not show. That ringing noise started up again in his ears, but strangely enough, the sound it made was different. It wasn't entirely a ring, but rather the sound of sandpaper being rubbed together; a strange hiss. A chill ran up his spine as the noise moved from his right to his left far off behind him. He turned around with a gasp and darted his eyes over all of the flora to pick out any moment.

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked loudly to make sure whoever it might be may hear him.

_Could it be a dragon?_ For some reason, a spark of excitement ran through his body at the thought. But that soon died as another thought rattled his survival instincts.

_Is that good… or bad?_ Rather than ponder on the question, Hiccup stood up and slowly walked away from the tree line. He turned and ran down the side of the beach. He didn't dare to go into the woods were his sight was more obscure to his surrounds and instead kept to the open were he could see everything that went on around him. Whatever made the noise, Hiccup presumed it wouldn't be able to sneak up on him if he could see it coming.

He ran until he was out of breath. Slowing down, he stopped in front of a small creek that fed into the ocean. Looking in the direction the river flowed from; Hiccup noticed how the area was free of trees and quite clear. He furrowed his eyes with bravery and jogged along the creek, following it inland.

* * *

Stormfly soared downward, leveling off as her and her rider reached the ocean's surface. Astrid frantically searched the water to see if there were any signs of Hiccup, but nothing was amiss.

"Come on guys, we have to find them!" she stated, not once glancing back at her friends.

"I don't see anything Astrid, they could be any!" Fishlegs informed, his voice sounding just as worried as hers.

Astrid growled, "This is all your fault, Snotlout!" she yelled, glaring over at the other rider.

"My fault?!" Snotlout questioned with defense.

"Yeah, once again you were incompetent and reckless!" Astrid fought.

"Hey I saved all of us!" Snotlout argued.

"At what cost?! You could have severely injured them; we don't even know where they are!" Astrid argued back.

"Guys, enough fighting! This isn't going to help us find them." Fishlegs interrupted.

"Yeah, fighting's our job." Ruff commented.

"We do it best any way." Tuff added. Astrid and Snotlout glared at each other for a few more seconds before Astrid turned back around and focused ahead of her.

"Come on, let's keep looking." She said in a quiet voice. Stormfly squawked before picking up some speed, her and the other dragons continuing their flight over the ocean surface.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter is a little short, but that's all I have for it. Don't want to build the plot too quickly.**

**I really appreciate all of the reviews for just the first chapter alone. I also would like to thank Book girl fan for constantly adding my stories to your archive. I'm glad you're enjoying them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Oblivion**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hiccup continued to follow the stream inland, constantly glancing around for the feeling of being watched would not go away. Every time he heard something, or thought he heard something, he looked around only to see nothing. After a while, he figured it was probably a strange side effect of his temporary amnesia, and possibly the head ache as well. But that feeling just wouldn't go away, gnawing at his insides and making him shiver. Not only that, but something about the situation gave him a bit of de ja vu, which was good. However, just as one would know of a word but not recognize its meaning, Hiccup's knowledge of this place was just out of reach for him to remember. The whole predicament was starting to annoy him.

A twig snapped somewhere near him and he gasped, veering around to look in its direction. With his eyes wide and his body ready to flee, he scanned the forest surrounding the narrow clearing. Another odd hiss passed by him and he whipped around to face what ever made it, only to see nothing. Another hiss sounded off behind him again and he turned to look upon thin air. But suddenly, the air shifted and a large red form appeared before him.

Hiccup's body froze on the spot as the dragon reverted back to its normal look, its camouflaged friends doing the same. All three dragons surrounded Hiccup, growling as they glared at him. Panic rose within him and suddenly his motionless body jolted to life and soon took off through a small gap in their circle. The two allowed him to pass only to chase him down along with the third.

Hiccup dashed off into the forest, zig-zagging through the trees to try and get away from them. He didn't dare glance behind and ran as fast as he could. The pain in his head was increasing as his became lightheaded and darkness threatened to pour out from the edges of his vision. But the adrenaline coursing through his body fought it back and he continued to run for his life.

He jumped over a fallen tree and landed on the other side, sliding down to the ground and using the large trunk as coverage from the invisible beasts. His breathes were hitched and his heart was beating rapidly. He curled in on himself and tried to settle his shaking body, inhaling and exhaling to calm down. He gasped painfully, his hands rising to his head, as his vision blurred before him and his mind flashed to the past.

* * *

"_Changewings!" Hiccup yelled before he and Toothless darted off through the forest with the other riders. As they maneuvered through the trees, the camouflaged dragons shooting their acid, aiming to hit the mark…_

"_Keep your distance, their acid is only effective at close range." Hiccup informed._

"_Not very comforting when you're on the slowest dragon." Fishlegs replied before bowing down to pet Meatlug, "I'm sorry girl, but it had to be said."…_

"_I'm telling you, up close, face to face, it's much more ferocious." Fishlegs said. Hiccup looked up at him, the drawing of the dragon in his hands…_

* * *

Hiccup let his hands fall from his head as he continued to even out his breathes.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Fishlegs." Hiccup said to no one in particular. All of the sudden he paused, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion of what he just said.

"Fishlegs? Why did I say—who's Fishlegs?" he questioned, feeling alien to his memories as it seemed they were a separate being of different knowledge. Suddenly, a Changewing rematerialized in front of him, startling the young Viking. Hiccup gasped and shrunk back against the tree trunk. Another hiss echoed from above him and he looked up to see a second on top of the fallen tree growling down at him with bared teeth. His head whipped over to the left as the third appeared, snaking closer to his vulnerable figure.

His eyes widened and he screamed, quickly fleeing by falling down onto his back and slipping under the tree just as one of the Changewings shot acid at the spot where his head used to be. The acid collided with the bark and started to deteriorate its surface, making a sizzling noise as it ate through the texture.

As soon as he got to the other side, he bounded to his feet and started to run, but he didn't get far as the Changewing perched on the tree veered around and pounced, landing on top and pinning him to the ground.

Hiccup grunted as he hit the dirt, his stomach stuck on its surface. The Changewing lightened its hold on him long enough for Hiccup to twist around onto his back. The claws of the dragon's paw dug into the dirt, creating a small cage-like prison for him. The feeling of the encampment brought more memories back…

* * *

"_Over here! Quickly!" Stoick yelled. As soon as he shouted, Astrid and he darted towards the exit. But the Nightmare Hiccup was supposed to kill had other plans and shot a burst of fire at the gate just as Astrid got to Stoick. Hiccup had to turn around and run a different way, but as he did so, the Monstrous Nightmare tackled him and imprisoned him within its sharp talons…_

* * *

Hiccup's urge to shrink back and drag himself away was denied as the Changewing leaned its head forward and sniffed him before growling loudly and parting its white teeth. Just as Hiccup thought he was dead, a sudden burst of blue-amethyst light exploded on the Changewing's head. The dragon shrieked and dashed away, leaving Hiccup lying on the ground in shock. The two other Changewings looked off behind Hiccup and roared before another burst of light fired and hit the ground next to their feet. As they bounded back to avoid getting hurt, something flew over Hiccup and landed in front of him. His eyes were as wide as they could be as the black dragon stood before him growling, hissing and roaring at the Changewings.

The first two dragons looked at each other before separating in opposite directions and turning invisible. The third, now recovered from the recent attack, approached the black dragon head on. The Changewing shot acid towards the black dragon, but it side stepped the burning chemicals and shot another plasma blast, surprisingly hitting its target with impressive accuracy. As the Changewing retreated, the two others darted towards the black dragon, changing their visibility as soon as they were right on him. The dragon roared and tackled one of the Changewings off of him before clawing and scratching the other one in the face. The two fell from the black dragon and retreated along with the third, rushing to get out of sight and regroup with more of its kind.

The black dragon breathed heavily as it glared in the direction the Changewings disappeared. His attention was soon diverted as he turned his head to look at Hiccup behind him. His expression took on a more calm emotion and he started bounding happily towards the frightened boy. But something about him caused the dragon to slow to a stop and analyze the Viking a bit more.

Hiccup's body was shaking from fear as he slowly stood up and stepped back, away from the deadly beast. His hands were held out in front of him, his mouth reciting words that never formed sound.

The black dragon stepped forward again, and the boy stepped back with shaking legs.

"Stay back." He said with a quivering tone, his left hand outreached a bit further then his right. The dragon lowered its head with sadden eyes and made some sort of coo. Upon looking at Hiccup's hand, it saw a change of redemption and moved forward. Before Hiccup could do anything to retreat, the dragon placed its snout in the palm of his hand and closed its eyes. The tension within vanished immediately and Hiccup gasped as forgotten memories came back to him…

* * *

_The Night Fury brought its head back away from his outstretched hand and sneezed, looking up at Hiccup's face and then back down at his palm before darting off to the other side of the cove…_

"_Toothless!" Hiccup called for his friend…_

"_Toothless." Hiccup said as he looked upon the mess that his dragon made…_

"_Toothless, come on bud, let's go for a ride!" Hiccup called with excitement…_

_Toothless wiggled on the ground, his goofy expression matched with a silly gurgle as he scratched his back._

"_Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed with pure joy as he reunited with his friend. Said dragon ran straight into him, knocking him on the ground and giving him the best hug he could possibly muster. Hiccup giggled and laughed as he hugged his friend…_

"_Toothless…!"_

"_Toothless!"_

"_Come on, bud."_

"_Let's go Toothless!"_

"_Thank you… for everything."_

"_I'll be back, I promise."_

"…_You are amazing."_

"_I missed you so much!"_

"…_the safest place for me is on Toothless."_

"_Toothless?!"_

"_Toothless, come back!"_

"_Where's my dragon Alvin?! What have you done with Toothless?!"_

"_Toothless…"_

* * *

Hiccup retracted his hand as he blinked his eyes, his mind reeling back to reality. The Night Fury brought his head back, looking up at him with hope in his eyes.

Hiccup blinked again and shook his head, his frown slowly forming into a smile.

"Toothless!" he exclaimed with unimaginable joy. Toothless' head sprung up as his name was called, his ears darting upwards and his eyes wide with excitement. He opened his mouth to show a toothless grin and tackled Hiccup to the ground, rubbing his head all over him. Hiccup laughed and moved his hand all over Toothless' head, petting and hugging him with endless amount of relief.

"Bud! Oh I can't believe it, you're here!" Hiccup exclaimed. "It's so good to see a familiar face!"

Toothless backed off to allow Hiccup to stand up before nudging his head against the boy's side. Hiccup pulled him in for a hug and held the embrace for a moment before tearing away.

"Toothless… what happened… I can't remember things…" Hiccup said his right hand up by his temple. Toothless looked at him with concern. "…My memory… its… blurry and… scattered. I—I can't…" Hiccup stated as he closed his eyes and tried to remember anything besides what he already regained. Toothless cooed sadly at him as he shook head and opened his eyes.

"Why can't I remember?" Hiccup asked with a shaking voice, as tears threatened to pour over.

"What happened?"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Oblivion**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hiccup rested his head against Toothless' side, both of them lying down in front of a fire as the darkness settled around them. Toothless had made the fire with one of his plasma blasts, inviting Hiccup to rest as he knew his friend had been through so much. He cooed and nudged Hiccup gently with his nose, closing his eyes when Hiccup's hand came up and rubbed his jaw just the way he liked it. He was remembering again, Toothless could sense it, but his little Viking seemed so pained.

Hiccup breathed in deeply before exhaling it all out within a sigh. His eyes moved from the trees above him to the fire just beyond his feet. The movement of the flames reminded him of something… a memory coming into the light from a time that occurred just the other day. The world blurred as he ventured back…

* * *

_The night was dominating the dimly light sitting area of the Great Hall. The flames of each candle hung to the spindle tips as the wind blew in from the double doors. Once a Viking passed through the doorway, the doors would close and the wind would cease its attack on the light giving fire._

_Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Toothless sat at their table; their voices echoing off of the empty space that filled the large room. Astrid was sitting to Hiccup's left, fiddling with her ax by outlining the design with a spoon she took from Fishlegs. Hiccup had carved the design into the blade of her favorite ax as requested, but he did a way better job than she pictured in her head._

_Fishlegs was still eating, his mouth full as he mumbled things to Hiccup. Hiccup, in question, was working on the Book of Dragons, his head tilted downwards as his eyes were glued to the pages. Toothless lay beside him on the floor, his head resting on the ground as he took a cat nap._

_Fishlegs took a huge bite out of his chicken leg, chewing it a bit before uttering something incomprehensible. He lifted his finger as a sign to wait and swallowed, making sure his mouth was clear before restating what was unheard._

"_Is there anything about Changewings migrating in Bork's notes?" he asked Hiccup, who sat directly across from. Said Viking, paused his scribbles and look up in thought before lowering his eyes to look at his friend._

"_No, why?" he questioned after answering. Astrid glanced up from her prized possession._

"_The twins said they saw one earlier today." Fishlegs explained._

"_The twins also said their yak laid an egg, so…" Astrid commented._

"_They might have just saw a log or something. You know how they can over exaggerate." Hiccup replied. He furrowed his eye brows as he saw the look of fear on his friend's face._

"_Don't worry, Fishlegs. Changewings stay on Changewing Island; it's their home." He reassured._

"_Yeah," Astrid agreed, tapping the bench once with the handle of her ax as she repositioned herself, "What reason would they have to come to Berk anyway?"_

_Fishlegs looked up and smiled, "You're right, thanks guys." Hiccup and Astrid smiled back just as Fishlegs stood up and stretched._

"_I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

"_Same here," Astrid announced as she too stood. "Good night, Hiccup." _

"_Good night." He replied, his eyes moving back down to the book. The large, wooden double doors opened and closed, announcing the exit of his friends. However, the doors opened soon after, the wind blowing in and fighting with the candle lights again. Hiccup paid no mind to it and continued to write._

_Toothless lifted his head, eyes and ears on alert as heavy footsteps came towards him and Hiccup. His eye lids soon dropped half way as he saw who it was approaching._

"_Hiccup, my favorite dragon trainer." The voice stated. Hiccup lifted his head up as soon as he heard that voice. His eyes met with Alvin's as the man came to a stop beside the young boy._

_Hiccup sighed, "What do you want, Alvin?"_

"_Me? Oh, nothing that's important." The Outcast leader replied. His eyes ventured down to the open page of the Book of Dragons. Hiccup followed his gaze and closed the book, giving Alvin a nasty glare to which the man took offense to._

"_Did you return those Changewings like my father requested?" Hiccup asked, keeping his eyes on Alvin._

"_There was no part within the treaty about me returning my dragons." Alvin replied, getting annoyed that Hiccup had more authority over the subject then he did._

"_Not yet. We're still discussing the contents up until tomorrow and I can assure you my father will bring it up." Hiccup exclaimed._

_Alvin stifled a growl and regain his composure before any leaked out. He held out his hands to show he wasn't a threat and casually walked behind and to the other side of Hiccup._

"_Oh come on, Hiccup. You can trust me with a couple of dragons, can't ya?" Alvin replied, sounding sympathetic. He stopped beside Toothless and laid his right hand down on the table, blocking Toothless' view of Hiccup._

"_Uh, no;" Hiccup replied with a bit of an attitude. "You may be our ally now, Alvin, but that doesn't make up for all the things you did to me, my father, and Toothless." Hiccup replied. Toothless huffed in agreement as he stood up and journeyed over to the other side of his rider. He didn't trust that Alvin Viking, not one bit._

"_It was terrible of me, I know, but I'm trying to change; I thought we had come to see eye to eye on the matter. What do I need to do to make it up to ya?"_

"_A lot." Hiccup stressed the answer. The two stared at each other for a while before Hiccup stood up, grabbed the Book of Dragons and walked towards the door, Toothless in toe. Said dragon turned around and growled at Alvin before trotting out the door to catch up to Hiccup. Alvin watched them leave, crossing his arms together in front of his chest._

"_That boy is as stubborn as Stoick." He whispered to himself as he stared at the door that just closed, leaving him alone in the Great Hall..._

* * *

Hiccup's body almost jolted with realization. He remembered who they were!

"That was Fishlegs! And—and Astrid…!" Hiccup's excitement decreased for a bit as he thought back to the memories of Astrid.

"…Astrid…" he whispered to himself as he remembered how much he loved her. _How on earth could I forget about her?_ He questioned. _How on earth could I have forgotten about Toothless?!_

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, his hands coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Everything feels so weird, bud." Hiccup moaned. Toothless looked at him, tilting his head every so often; a dragon's way of saying he was listening.

"How can I just forget about everything and everyone I care about? I couldn't have just hit my head." He contemplated, looking down now and again at the fire before him. Toothless sniffed around, smelling the air for any scent of those Changewings. He turned his head over more to the right and then upwards, but when he didn't pick up on any, he faced Hiccup once again.

"Something… different must have happened." Hiccup continued to speak out loud his thoughts; "But what?" he questioned. There were so many of those, a million questions running through his head. Sometimes it felt like an overload, but other times it felt like he could answer all of them.

He closed his eyes, and allowed his head to fall back onto Toothless' side. The dragon cooed at him, his face soft and caring. Hiccup opened his eyes to glance at him, the day exhausting his small form.

"You'll keep watch for those Changewings, right bud?" Hiccup questioned, but it felt more like a rhetorical one. Toothless snorted in response and moved his eyes to stare out at the darkened forest surrounding them. By the time he turned to glance at his rider, the boy was half way through the first stage of sleep. Toothless was about to move his tail to cover him a little bit when something caught his attention.

His ears perked up at the sound of something above them. Quickly looking up, he growled, sensing something within the treetops. Though his eyes searched, he could not see anything, but that was almost certain if you were going to camp out on Changewing Island. The company wasn't exactly hospitable.

Toothless relaxed a bit when he didn't get any more vibes or heard any more sounds. He rested his head down on the dirt, but kept his eyes peeled just as Hiccup wished. He wouldn't let anything happen to him, not now, not before, and not ever.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**Alright, you guys are all probably wondering where the heck I've been. Life, that's what has taken over my free time. The further I get through college, the more… time consuming my projects become. It probably didn't help that I had a bit of a writer's block—again. This next week is my time to relax and have some free time! So those of you who are planning on tracking me down and showing me what's what, you can finally relax and enjoy my stories/ new chapters. Good news is, I should be able to get a new laptop soon, so I don't have to worry about this thing I use now croaking and dying.**

**I would like to thank all of my viewers for being patient with me. And I'm sorry you had to wait soooooo long for these updates. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Oblivion**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Stoick stood on the docks with a few other Vikings who were helping to load up a few ships. The teens had just gotten back at dawn with bad news, but the words to Stoick's ears were terrifying. Although he did his best to hide what he felt, those closest to him could still tell. He was just finishing the treaty with Alvin when Astrid burst in through the door with haste before she calmed down, took a deep breath and apologized for the intrusion. Then she told them what happened. Stoick remembered the face Alvin gave him after the information was given. To Stoick, it seemed as if this was new to know, wondering if stuff like this always happened. Alvin probably assumed Hiccup had a handle on every type of situation dealing with dragons. Hiccup was a dragon trainer, and the best there was, yes, but he was still just one boy.

But there was something else that Stoick did not pick up that Alvin had accidentally slipped through his features. An insight Alvin had not predicted.

Alvin himself was walking casually down the docks, not once acting as if he had been an outcast or traitor. He walked up to Stoick with one thing in mind, to help. But before he could speak, Stoick spoke first.

"I don't have time for anything right now, Alvin. My son's out there somewhere and we need to find him." Stoick exclaimed while throwing some oars out to another Viking on one of the ships.

"Don't worry about Hiccup, he's a strong boy." Alvin chuckled, "Trust me, _I _should know."

Stoick stopped what he was doing for a moment to glare at Alvin.

"I'm not here to add weight to your load, I just wanna help." Alvin tried again. His voice was as sincere as it could be and it reminded Stoick of how things use to be.

"Allow me to gather some of my men and help with the search. The more people you have out there, the better our chances are of finding Hiccup." Alvin reasoned. And that was exactly what Stoick was thinking. The more people he had looking, Hiccup would be found in no time.

Stoick sighed, "You can't hide anything from me, Alvin; I know what you really want. I'll give you this chance to prove yourself to my people, but don't expect to change Hiccup's mind on how he feels about you." Stoick replied.

Alvin nearly huffed in response. The people of Berk would be persuaded in no time, it was Hiccup he had trouble with. The boy was smart and not easily swayed, not to mention they didn't exactly have the best of history.

Both Alvin and Stoick looked up when Astrid and the other dragon riders soared down towards them. Stormfly hovered above the docks before landing squawking as she ruffled her scales and spikes.

"Astrid, just in time," Stoick announced. "I want you to take Alvin back to Outcast Island so he can gather some men to help with the search." Astrid looked down at Alvin, not really liking the idea, but if it was going to help find Hiccup, then she would oblige.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in response, waving her hand to inform Alvin to climb on, "Come on, Alvin." Alvin walked over and hopped on, the space between the two being awkward. "The quicker we get there, the faster we can start looking." Astrid stated as Stormfly took off.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Alvin replied.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon now on Changewing Island, Hiccup and Toothless walking in the forest to find some type of water source or better yet, the beach. They could have just gone back the way they came, but Hiccup was a bit too concerned about the Changewings and figured it'd be better to continue forward.

Toothless was confused a bit by his actions. Hiccup chose to walk instead of flying, and chose to stay on this island instead of just flying home where his people could help him. Toothless knew he had lost some of his memories, but he remembers _him_ now, he should be able to remember about flying right?

Toothless cooed and bumped Hiccup in the arm. Said Viking glanced down at him,

"What's up, bud?" he questioned. Toothless whipped his head back to his saddle before looking at Hiccup again. Hiccup understood the gesture, but didn't get what it was Toothless wanted. His eyes glanced between Toothless and his saddle, but the connection just wasn't there.

"Toothless, I don't understand." He said, confusion written all over his face. Toothless huffed and walked over so he was behind Hiccup, the boy turning his head to look at what the dragon was doing. The Night Fury lowered his head and ducked in between Hiccup's legs before lifting back up and pushing the boy onto his back. Hiccup gasped a little from the motion before settling on the saddle with nervousness.

"Uh, Toothless, I'm not entirely sure I remember how to do this." He stated. Hiccup looked down at the stirrup and tapped it a couple of times with his prosthetic. The feeling seemed familiar and he tapped the stirrup again, only this time, he connected the two together. The clicking sound brought back a few memories, his vision fixated on the contraption as he moved his leg forward and backward. The sound of flapping came from behind him and Hiccup glanced back, noticing how the red tail fin moved when he moved his leg. Hiccup twisted back around to face forward, his eyes moving every which way as his memories flooded in. He glanced down at Toothless who had turned his head to look at him. Toothless noticed that thinking face he had on and smiled a toothless grin.

Hiccup suddenly smiled warmly and gripped the handle of the saddle nestled underneath Toothless' ears.

"Let's go home, bud." He said with excitement and Toothless nearly jumped with joy. He did jump, however, and soon they were climbing higher into the sky. Toothless lead them over the tree tops and toward the white sand that lined the beach.

Hiccup glanced from left to right, looking both up and down as he took in the feelings he had once forgotten. His smile broadened as the wind ruffled his hair and clothes, the fact that he could forget what it felt like surprised him greatly. It scared him a little to think where he'd be now if Toothless hadn't have found him. But he let those frightful thoughts go as now they were heading home where things could get sorted out and he could regain all of his memories he had lost.

Hiccup's attention was pulled towards a group of five ships heading towards the beach of Changewing Island. Hiccup's first thought was that it was his father's and they had found them.

"Toothless look!" Hiccup exclaimed, pointing downward to his right. Toothless turned his head in the direction and cooed questioningly. "Down there, bud." Hiccup ordered and Toothless tilted his body to soar that way.

As they got closer, Hiccup's mind jolted forth a few memories. The symbols on the sails were not Berk's.

"What a minute." Hiccup whispered, "Those are Outcast ships." He stated with a bit of worry. "That's Alvin's fleet." He didn't remember much of Alvin and his peace with Berk, but he did remember all that the man had done in the past.

Toothless narrowed his eyes in disgust, but otherwise continued to fly down toward the ship. Obviously, he trusted Alvin enough to continue their destination, but Hiccup could sense that Toothless still held a grudge against the man. He would trust Alvin, but only a little.

* * *

Alvin stood at the front of his ship, looking out at the beach they were approaching. He had a stern expression on his face, his mind bouncing about as something was bothering him.

"Sir…?" Savage announced, walking up to Alvin's side as he looked confused. "Why exactly are we heading for Changewing Island again? I thought the boy was lost out at sea."

"Call it a feeling, Savage." Alvin replied in his deep and raspy voice.

Suddenly, one of Alvin's men shouted to look and pointed up at the sky. Both Alvin and Savage did so and they saw Toothless flying down towards them.

"Well," Alvin chuckled, "It looks like I was right."

"That was easy." Savage commented, looking surprised.

Toothless landed down in the sand on the beach, Hiccup remaining on the saddle until Alvin's boat sailed up to join them in the sand.

Alvin hopped off and turned around, "Go back and inform Astrid." He shouted his command.

Hiccup's narrowed eyes widened at the mention of Astrid.

"Which one's Astrid, sir?" one of his men questioned.

Alvin sighed, "The female that rides the blue Nadder, now go." He replied annoyed. The other four ships turned around and sailed off, leaving Alvin's boat on the sand. Savage and a couple other men joined Alvin on the beach, but stayed by the boat as their leader approached Hiccup.

"Hiccup," Alvin greeted, "It's good that I found ya, your father's been quite worried."

_He talks like he's our ally, but…_ Suddenly, Toothless growled as Alvin got a little too close for his liking. Hiccup took it as a vague sign, but otherwise continued to test his luck. He hopped off of the saddle and stood beside Toothless, the dragon being slightly in front of him.

Alvin stopped a few yards away from them, his head tilted slightly to the right as his eyes narrowed with curiosity. He knew something…

"Hiccup, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Why?" Hiccup had a feeling, like Alvin wasn't telling him something.

Alvin bent his knees and places his hands on his legs. "Tell me boy, do you remember who I am?" he questioned. Hiccup didn't respond, but he did narrow his eyes and give Alvin an angry glare. That told the man practically everything.

_It didn't work,_ Alvin thought disappointingly.

* * *

**To be continued…**


End file.
